


Room 31C Basement Level

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has fallen back on the demon blood; Dean thinks he has failed<br/>Episode 5x14 My Bloody Valentine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 31C Basement Level

**Author's Note:**

> Sam has fallen back on the demon blood; Dean thinks he has failed  
> Episode 5x14 My Bloody Valentine

Room 31C Basement Level

 

Dean left Cas in the basement of Bobby’s house, leaning against the wall near the door to the panic room, Sam’s cries to be released echoing in his head.

He was a bit bleary from all the whiskey and, as he wandered the acres of old cars, he finished it off. 

Famine was right. He was empty, dead inside. The Horseman had eerily been saying the words out loud. The words Dean had thought in his head after they lost Ellen and Jo. 

He looked to the sky, tears in his eyes. He had failed so miserably, failed everything he had been trying to do. Sam was still addicted to the damn demon blood and this was a step back so far that Dean was afraid he would never be able to bring Sam back. 

“Help,” he said quietly to the silent sky. “I need help.”

That quickly, he felt the wash of air that told him the angel had joined him outside. 

Dean turned and Castiel was right there. Right there in his space, as usual. The angel was so oblivious to the idea of personal space, still, after all this time, and Dean had just given up on the whole thing. Anyway, Castiel’s presence heated Dean in places that hadn't felt warm in a very long time. 

“I believe your brother has fallen asleep,” Cas told him. 

Dean sighed. “No, he’s probably plotting his escape as we speak. I can’t do this, Cas. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Dad told me once that I might have to kill Sam one day. That’s just not going to happen, so no matter what, he can’t say yes to Lucifer. I will never kill Sam.”

Castiel laid a warm palm against the hunter’s cheek, sensing the quickening of Dean’s heartbeat at the touch. The angel felt his Grace brighten, lost what he had meant to say for just a second or two, and then recovered.

“We’ll take care of him, Dean. You are not alone.”

The ‘thanks, Cas’ that Dean couldn't bring himself to say out loud wouldn't have been heard anyway, since the angel looked a bit confused and then disappeared. 

“Really?” Dean frowned. That had been strange, even for Castiel.


End file.
